Tiger
Tiger is the tenth position on the Cyn Clock. Tigers are known for their aggressiveness, stripes, and fierce roars. The standard font used by tigers is #AA6410. The typing quirk for tigers is adding rawr to words ending in r and grr to words ending in g. For example, the previous sentence would say "The typingrr quirk for tigers is addingrr rawr to words endingrr in r and grr to words endingrr in g." as shown. Their tags their first and last initials separated by the letter Z (i.e. Rocky Notstar would be rZn). Typing Quirk Any words ending in -r other than a roar or growl have -awr added to the end, or -oar if they're angry. Any words ending in -g other than hug have -rr added to the end. Abilities Tigers have elemental roars along with their usual roars, which cause certain side effects based off of the element. However, all roars give away the tiger's location. Space tigers have two types of roars, each with two different functions: to affect their self, or to affect others. The roars are Maxima Roar to make nearby creatures grow, Giga Roar to make their self grow, Minima Roar to make nearby creatures shrink, and Micro Roar to make their self shrink. These types of roars cannot stack, and being affected by opposite roars cancel out the effects. Air tigers have Gale Roar, which blows away anything not attached to the ground nearby, but require a deep inhale before attempting. Normal tigers have Fierce Roar, which gives the tiger a strength increase which lasts for thirty minutes or until the tiger gets tired, and can be done as long as the tiger doesn't run out of breath. This roar can stack thrice at max. Water tigers have Roaring Waves, which creates a mini tsunami in front of the tiger in the direction they're facing. Performing this roar causes the tiger to become very dehydrated. Ice tigers have Polar Roartex, which cools down the surrounding area by two to twenty degrees (Fahrenheit) within five seconds of the roar. This roar gets exponentially less effective the more times it is used on the same thing without it thawing out. The roar in turn causes tigers to become significantly warmer, thus used often in harsh climates. Fire tigers have Roaring Flames, a roar which expels flames from the tiger's mouth. This in turn uses up some fuel and significantly cools down the tiger, thus used often in hot climates. Rock tigers can use a completely irrelevant roar called Roar of the Tiger, which allows the tiger to become stronger, have increased health and stamina, and allow the tiger to ascend and descend steps at an astonishing speed (not tested). The more they knock out or kill, the longer the effect lasts. Toxic tigers can use Ugly Roar, a roar which causes any targets to smell like ogre. The effects can be canceled with a breath mint. Light tigers can use Aroara Borealis, a roar summoning a colorful display of lights to easily district prey. The roar only works in the nighttime, and takes 18 hours to recharge. Mirror tigers can use Roar of Illusion, causing an appearance of the tiger to be in thirty-one places at once. The recharge is thirty seconds minus how many illusions were attacked before the real tiger. If none of the tigers are attacked, the recharge is fifteen seconds. Dark tigers can use Demonic Roar, a roar which rips a hole in the ground straight to the underworld, then closes it up if anyone falls in. This roar irritates Grimm Reaper, and the recharge is five seconds after everything in their house is fixed. If done enough times, Satan can rise out of the ground and burn a large area around the ravine, most likely killing everyone within range. ∞ tigers have Immunity Roar, a roar with a thirty second cool down time which makes the tiger immune to physical damage for fifteen seconds. Cyn Name If the first name ends in -l, -uger is added to the first name to get the Cyn name. If the first name ends with -t, -rumiger is added to the first name to get the Cyn name. Otherwise, -iger is added to the first name to get the Cyn name. Extra Tiger Facts * Tigers are on the 10 on the Cyn Clock. 10 is also the position for Mirror. * Rock tigers are the only tigers with a noticeable difference in their paws, which is rock-hard feet designed to use stairs. ** Most Rock tigers level up near stairs and fall down them. * Due to how fierce their roars are, tigers are often used to intimidate foes. However, some tigers can actually act as an assistant. * When playing card games, tigers are known for being most likely to draw a reverse card. * The royal tigers that are known are Tirocarrum, Rocarrum, and Harry. ** Harry is most likely a pun for hairy. Category:Cyn